


Fuck the world, I want to sleep

by konamiko



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konamiko/pseuds/konamiko
Summary: a shitty story that i needed to write for some reason





	Fuck the world, I want to sleep

In a world of magic and violence the gods and mortals lived in relative peace. That is until one god took over. He forced the other gods out of an area, creating a group of devout followers consisting of human warriors and clerics called the Templar. This group strived to eliminate followers of the other gods, and eradicate the other races. Eventually, they were stopped and their god was killed by a young warrior. This is not that story however. This is the story of a man, a teenager really, who was broken by the world and wants no part in saving it. This is the story of Lok.


End file.
